


Starfalls

by Ascella_Star



Series: Parallel Worlds [4]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: AU but not quite, F/M, Fluff, Star Gazing, starfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>are there any star falls in Cephiro? </p>
<p>He took a moment to answer her inquiry. He was trying to remember if, while still living in Cephiro, or during his stay in some other planets, had he witnessed something similar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfalls

 

It was a beautiful night, one of those that simply invite you to go out and cause mischief, with the ideal weather to take a stroll or make a midnight picnic. There weren’t clouds in the horizon and the crescent moon gave just the perfect light for that night’s activities.

Some days ago, the local news reported the sighting of a star fall that was going to happen tonight, so, several people started making lots of preparations in order to have a nice spot to watch the show.

This is how, sitting in a small hill that had an awesome view, a pretty redhead and a tall and handsome black haired man, were watching the sky attentively, and waiting for the meteor shower to begin.

Taking a closer look, we could see how the girl looks up with wonder and curiosity at the sky, hoping to see the first of the shooting stars appear. The guy in the other hand pretends to, and I say pretends because more often than not, he throws discreet glances towards the redhead, glances heavily charged with love and adoration.

Both of them were lost in thought, but even though silence was settled between them, it wasn’t an uncomfortable one, but rather a friendly one, in which both of them could feel happy just by being side by side, enjoying the company.

- **hey Lantis… -** it was finally hikaru who broke the silence.

However, he was so focused in his inner musings that it actually took some time for him to realise that he was being addressed. With a slight nod, he indicated her to continue her inquiry, this time focusing his undivided attention on her.

**\- are there any star falls in Cephiro? Have you seen another one, other than this? It’s just… even though I have been there several times, I didn’t put a lot of attention to the cephirian sky…**

He took a moment to answer her inquiry. He was trying to remember if, while still living in Cephiro, or during his stay in some other planets, had he witnessed something similar to what Hikaru described earlier when she invited him to watch. Needless to say that his mind drew blank; he had never seen something like that. Perhaps the only thing a little bit similar could be the free fall drills that pilots in Autozam used to have; they always brought with them some luminous object in order to being easily recognized during the nights.

**-I don’t think so, Hikaru. This would be the first time for me to witness something like that.**

**-Wow! Well, get ready to see one of the prettiest natural phenomenon my world has to offer!**

They waited a few more minutes, when suddenly a small light crossed the celestial robe... which was soon followed by two more...

**\- Lantis! Look! -** Said the redhead at the exact moment that she noted the small lights... they saw them fall one by one, the show was certainly beautiful, and without comparison to anything that the swordsman had seen before... but Lantis still thought that there was nothing as beautiful as the exited look on the redhead beside him. Finally the night came to an end, so Lantis accompanied her all the way home, where her three bodyguards… her three brothers were waiting for her.

**\- Did you enjoy the night, Lantis? –** asked the girl at her doorstep. He smiled and gave her a really fond look.

**\- Yes, very. It was an amazing show, but it was better because I was with you. –** He closed the distance between them, kissing her softly before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

Needless to say that Hikaru’s Face was as red as her hair… that she was left speechless and if not for her brothers, who seeing that their little sister was taking far too long to enter the house, she would have stayed there in her front door, with a glassed look in her eyes for God knows how long.

**Author's Note:**

> OK ... one more to the list.
> 
> The idea for this shot came by an announcement made by the Institute of Astronomy at UNAM. That night there were going to be shooting stars.  
> . Obviously I was all excited about it until mid-afternoon when the sky got horribly clouded, frustrating my plans.
> 
> Anyway, if anyone out there has seen one of these ever know it is a beautiful phenomenon.
> 
> (You know I am posting this almost a year after it was first published in Spanish… coincidentally some days ago, there was again a Star fall… and yes, again it was cloudy)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Have great week!


End file.
